What happened?
by Stickman22
Summary: OldRivalShipping story based off of 'Something Unusual' by nurselorry01 on deviantART. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter I

Author's Note: Okay, this is my new 'project', I got the idea from 'Something Unusual' by nurselorry01. Anyway, Alternate Universe, Red and Blue are brother

and sister, Yellow and Green are cousins. Anyway, I don't own pokemon! OldRivalShipping & SpecialShipping!

* * *

><p>C H A P T E R 1<p>

Green was searching around the Viridian City Gym for his girlfriend, Blue.

"Blue," Green yelled in one of the hallways ",Where are you?" His pokegear started to ring, he grabbed the object, seeing that his cousin, Yellow, was calling.

"Hello," Green said into the pokegear.

"Hi Green, it's Yellow," a girl said.

"Just to ask," Green said ",but why are you calling me?"

"I just called to let you know that Red and I are going to be coming to the Viridan City Gym in about a month," Yellow replied.

"Why not a few hours?"

"Because Red and I are in Hoenn."

"Okay, well, right now, I'm looking for Blue. I can't find her!"

"Well, find her before Red and I come, or I'm preety sure Red would kill you." Green had enough of the conversion as of now.

"I really need to find Blue, so I will see you later," Green said, hanging up the phone. He heard something, or more like someone, crying from behind one of the

doors.

* * *

><p>Green knocked on the door lighty as he said his girlfriend's name one last time.<p>

"Just leave me alone for a few minutes Green," a shaky voice said.

"I have something to tell you," Green said ", It's a message from Yellow and Red."

"Fine," the voice said ", come in." Green oened the door to see his girlfriend wiping the tears from her face.

"What's the news," Blue asked.

"Your brother and Yellow are coming in about a month," Green said ",Now you need to tell me why you were crying."

"Okay," Blue said ", well, just look at me!" Blue stood up off of the floor so Green could see what the problem was. Green noticed that Blue had to have gained a

little weight.

"So, you were crying because you gained a little weight," Green asked. Blue shook her head slowly.

_No _Green thought _It can't be that!_

* * *

><p>Guess what happened! If you guess right, you get a virtual cookie!<p> 


	2. Chapter II

SM22: I am back, I am on the dark side, so I lied!

Red: Stickman22 doesn't own pokemon!

SM22: How did you get in the pre story text?

Red: The doors!

SM22: *pulls out Xtransceiver* Remove the doors and red from the pre story text room please! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Oh please just let this be a joke<em> Green thought.

"Blue, are you..." Green asked.

"Yes, I am," Blue said, knowing the answer to Green's question.

"How far along."

"2 months."

"So you managed to hide that you are pregnant for 2 months!"

"Oh, dear god! This is not good, Red and Yellow are coming in a month! Yellow will be pissed at me, and Red will kill you! What do we do!"

"I think we should tell someone who can deal with problems," Blue suggested.

* * *

><p>Green and Blue stood on the porch of Ruby's house. Blue knocked on the door and Sapphire, Ruby's girlfriend, answered the door.<p>

"I guess ya guys are here to see Ruby," Sapphire asked. Blue nodded.

"He's up those stairs," Sapphire explained as Green and Blue went up the stairs.

"Ruby," Green said ",Get out here now!" Ruby stood in front of Green.

"What is it," Ruby asked.

"Blue and I need some help," Green replied.

"Well, come in!" Green stepped into the small office like room with Blue following him.

"So what's the problem," Ruby started, before seeing Blue's slightly bigger stomach.

"Is Blue..." Green nodded his head.

"Hey, Sapph," Ruby yelled ", You owe me $50!"

"Wait, you two were betting on this," Blue asked.

"Well, the truth is Sapphire is also," Ruby admitted ",She's 3 months along!

"Do you know what to do," Blue asked ", If my brother finds out, he will kill Green!" Ruby shook his head.

"You'll just have to tell him," Ruby said.

* * *

><p>Cliff-hang-er! Who saw that coming? And I will pick some neo-dark side members.<p>

Come to the dark side, we have cookies, i'm serious!

~STICKMAN22~


	3. Author's Notice

_SM22: I have to put this in... um... this pains me to say but..._

_Green: No!_

_SM22: You don't even know what I was going to say._

_Green: O.o sorry!_

_SM22: *clears throat* anyway, I am putting this story up for adoption, I couldn't come up with anything, so if you want to adopt the story, pm me!_


End file.
